


Xion

by Dragonman0007



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Slender: The Eight Pages
Genre: Lots of Cursing, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonman0007/pseuds/Dragonman0007
Summary: What happens when you get Slenderman, some Proxies, a handful of murderous doofuses, a cute 8-year-old, and a human who just won't quit it? Lots of crazy, and LOTS of fun! :D





	Xion

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I own in this entire thing of crazy is my OC.

Dragonman0007:_ This is mental talk. Just wanted to let you know beforehand._

{Human}

I slip into the park bench. God, sitting felt good. I had run into this wooded area for what seemed like hours, and I don’t even know why the people are chasing me. I heard words of “dead” and “murder” and “serial”, but I was trying to revive that person, not kill her! Why didn’t anyone listen to me?

Goddamn, it got foggy quick. I’m going to have to find shelter better than this bench if I’m going to fight the damp cold night. I don’t have much sunlight left, and I don’t have a flashlight, but that’s nothing new. The thing that’s weirding me out here in this forest is that there is no noise. Seriously, nothing. No animals, no birds, no bugs. It’s very strange for a forest of this size. I walk through on the path next to the bench, eventually coming across a building. Geez. This place would NOT stand up in an inspection. Okay, alright; beggars can’t be choosers. I sigh, and step inside.

…Well, alright. Wasn’t expecting this. The building is made of mostly hallways. I look through the entire building and find an office. Score! It’s closed off to the elements, and the only opening is the doorway. I know I saw wood in the other rooms, so I drag those into the office (except for the desk, that thing is HUGE). For the rest of my ramshackle shelter, I go outside and nab some newly-sprouted trees for the roof, since I’m not risking my neck climbing one of those humongous monstrosities just for the leaves. After I build my shelter, I go outside to check the sun position, and it’s just about to go under. I rush back inside, go into my shelter, and remove my hoodie, setting it up as my pillow.

\---

{Slenderman}

I didn’t know what to do with this one. Usually they knew the rules: find all eight pages. Or I would give certain people a dose of Slender Sickness (like Toby) until the cracked and started killing people or went crazy. I usually would eat them at that point; they tasted the best then. The flush of exuberant relief, the adrenaline flash of the kill, or the crazed fear always, in my opinion, always flavored each one so nicely.

But this one. I didn’t recognize him. Which means I didn’t give him the Sickness. One of my brothers might have, but none of my brothers really do that. They usually use… other methods. The most annoying part, though, is that this one is **asleep**. In **my** woods. And he meddled with **my** zone. This will have to be rectified. Just one deep breath…

S: “**_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!_**”

H: “Jesus holy fuck!”

Understandably, and notably, the person jumped about three feet into the air, destroying _whatever_ it was they were sleeping under. He looked around, finally laying eyes on me, and actually _glared_ at me. Then he just rolled his eyes, leaned over, moved some of the wood around, and pulled out a hoodie. Blood-soaked. Huh. Perhaps this one could be Proxy material…

H: “What the fuck was that for?”

What? I stared at him. He couldn’t be more than fifteen, seventeen at most. And yet this _mortal child_ did not seem to be scared of me.

H: “That’s a healthy set of lungs on you. You actually use them for talking, or are you just an alarm clock?”

I scowl. If he’s going to keep this up, I will eat him.

H: “Aw, c’mon. If you’re gonna be a creeper and watch me sleep, at least introduce yourself.”

Wait, he didn’t know who I was? Well, time to introduce him to some terror…

S: _Hello. I am Slenderman. I am… the demon of the night._

The child pauses at that, then laughs at this. He _laughs_. I am _so_ going to eat him.

H: “Sorry, sorry, it’s just… that was such an edgy intro. OoOoOoO… the demooooon… the deeeeemoooooooooon ooooooooooof theeeeeeeee niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” He proceeds to sing. “Seriously, you could have chosen ‘Demon of the Woods’, or ‘Demon of the Forest’, but no, you picked something that sounds like it was ripped straight out of theatre, Mr. Slendyman.”

Okay, that was the last straw. He comes onto my turf, mocks me, and then _intentionally_ getting my name wrong! This kid is going to get it. I rip my mouth open and bite…

Air. Where did he go? Looking around, I see him to the side, nearer the door. He grabbed a longer branch stick out of the pile with a crazed look in his eyes.

H: “Jeez-oy, dude! If you’re gonna eat someone, at least tell them beforehand!”

My jagged teeth form a crude, sinister sneer.

S: “Consider this your due warning.”

And he bolted out the door. Not that I didn’t expect him to. But, then again, most humans would have run beforehand, before my attempt to eat them. Hell, most of them wouldn’t have lived through my attempt to eat them. I Slender-walked to what would be the lobby, then walked outside.

\---

{Human}

I got outside as fast as I could, through a broken window in an office room I found before. I stood my branch upright, then proceeded to use the window edges to help get me onto the roof. Leaning over, I could reach just far enough to get my branch onto the roof. Now, trying to keep my steps as quiet as possible, I move around, trying to predict where this “Slenderman” will appear. There are a few gaps in the roof, so I can get a good enough view to see him appear in the desk room. Heh. No fair, teleporter. Ah well, if he really is a so-called “demon”, then a few supernatural powers would come with the name. I watch him start to an exit; thankfully, it is on my side. I creep over, and prepare for when he comes out.

I see white, and I swing my branch hard. I hear three sounds in order, a THUD, a CRACK, and an OOF. I hold up my branch and find that it’s snapped in half. Looking down, I see the “Slenderman” fellow knocked over with what looks like a good-sized welt forming on his head. Next to his head is the other half of the branch. Dang.

I jump down, over and in front of him (I’m not sure if this thing is a him or an it), and immediately turn to make sure that I was safe. There seemed to be no movement with this Slenderman. I reached out with my half of the branch…

\---

{Slenderman}

I wasn’t knocked out. Of course, I wasn’t knocked out! I was just pretending to be knocked out to observe how he would react. At these moments, having no discernable eyes is nice, since no one, except the most skillful or the Proxies, can tell whether you are awake or not.

What is he going to obtain with that branch piece? Is he going to poke me? I swear, if he pokes me with that thing, I’m not going to eat him, I’m going to-

Oh. He was retrieving the other end of the branch. Surprisingly, he was being cautious. What did he want with that? He then backed up to the tree line of the building.

H: “You know, you’re not fooling anyone. I know you’re awake.”

What. WHAT? How did he know? But again, he bolted away. I sigh. It was too bad I told my Proxies I would handle forest patrol tonight, otherwise… No, I don’t want anyone else knowing I got smacked in the head with a piece of wood.

\---

{Human}

Alright, dude, keep yourself together. I examined the lake I arrived at. With the dark lighting of the “sun”, the lake just looked poisonous. The rowboat near me was too broken to use and too broken to be fixed easily and quickly. Even though I was an adequate swimmer, I was **not** going to test the waters, in case it actually was poisonous, or if there was a large lake-kraken-type-creature in the deep section that I just didn’t want to mess with. So, I just continued through the woods.

Going through the woods, continuously scanning – and occasionally looking behind me – for Mr. Tall and Lanky, I got to a chain link fence. Shaking it a couple times rewarded me with more squeaks on my right than on my left, and it got tenser on my right. From what I could assume, there was a pole on my right, and maybe, some rusted out sections.

Walking along the fence gave me the biggest find of my life: a gate. Sure, it was old, rusted, probably noisy as fuck, and a pain to use, but still: a gate, my chance to-

‘**cccccccccrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk**’

Ow. That was goddamn loud. And now there are rust chips everywhere. I shake myself off, and pick back up the two pieces of the branch. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he had heard that. I look back, surprised to see that the “Slenderman” hadn’t teleported over to my location. Looking back, as I was about to go through the gate, my jaw almost hit the ground.

A mansion. A bloody _mansion_. Right here, in the forest. Was this Slenderguy’s? It seemed pretty snazzy, and he looked well-dressed, so it could work. Out here, in the forest? I snickered. “This is just **screaming** for a Stockholm Syndrome set-up.”

I look back around, then start walking up towards the mansion. “Time to start an exploration.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, those little *wink wink nudge nudge* references are supposed to be there. Howsabout I set a little game? Whoever gets them all right, I’ll give them props here!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Dragonman0007 here. I wanted to say thanks to everyone that reads, comments, and leaves a kudos!


End file.
